


Incredibles: Sleepover 2

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s diaper story saga for these girls continues. Not sure how much longer it will go on, but I’m liking it enough to go through to whenever it ends.





	Incredibles: Sleepover 2

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s diaper story saga for these girls continues. Not sure how much longer it will go on, but I’m liking it enough to go through to whenever it ends.
> 
> __
> 
> To those that do not enjoy this stuff, do not worry. This story arc will not last forever. It does have a planned end, Samtastic-V3 and I are just working out the points between now and then.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Two weeks.

That’s how long the girls have been diapered now and, to their credit, they’ve actually managed to hide it at school through heavy levels of teamwork. Not like it hasn’t been awkward though.

And given how stressed the two of them were, their moms decided to offer them a small reward: a sleepover!

Okay, not the best reward, but the girls were willing to take what they could get.

Knocking on the front door of the McKeen household, Kari was soon greeted by Heather opening the door with a smile and, “Hello, Violet.” Violet walked in as the woman gestured for her to do so. “Kari, Violet’s here.”

Coming down the stairs in just her socks, pink diaper, and white undershirt that bared her midriff, Kari waved at her. “Hey, Violet.” she greeted, her face a bit red.

“Um, hey.” Violet said back, looking just as awkward as Kari felt about all this. “So, uh, what are we doing first?”

“Well, first,” Heather explained, “Violet needs to get out of those clothes so we can see how cute he is in her diaper. Oh, I et you and Kari will look so adorable next to each other!”

“Oh come on!” Violet complained.

“Now Violet, don’t forget that your mom has given me permission to spank you when you give me a hard time.”

Violet gulped nervously at the reminder. “R-right. Okay.” Taking a deep breath, Violet first pulled off her black t-shirt to reveal the matching training bra underneath. She then undid and dropped her jeans to reveal the pink diaper she was wearing while Heather squealed happily and gave her and Kari a big hug.

“Oh, I was RIGHT! You two are just the CUTEST like this!” The girls squirmed in her hold, wanting but unable to get free.

“Mom… crushing…” Kari managed the gasp out slowly, prompting her mother to release them.

“Oh, sorry girls.” she said with a slight laugh as the panted in relief. “Now, what do you say we have some dinner?”

-

 _SpaghettiOs…_ Violet though dumbfoundedly at the McKeen dinner table. _I haven’t eaten these since I was 9. Geez, Kari’s mom is really raking this whole babying thing just a little too far._ she thought while watching the woman hold a spoonful of the stuff up to Kari’s mouth.

“Come on sweetie, open uuup.” she sing-songed.

Kari rolled her eyes. “Mom, you do know I’m not an act-MM!” she was cut off as a spoonful of SpaghettiOs were shoved into her mouth. When she heard Violet giggle off to the side, Kari glared at her.

-

After dinner, the girls sat down I the living room to watch TV. “Tell me you still have good stuff to watch.” Violet half-begged.

“Mom filtered out a bunch of stuff,” Kari explained, “but she wasn’t too bad about it. We’ve still got some fun channels we can check out.”

“Well, that something I guess.”

“Yes, it is.” Heather said as she plopped down on the couch in between the girls. Putting an arm around Kari, she pulled the girl onto her lap.

“Moooom!” Kari whined while squirming in a pointless attempt to escape her embarrassing new seat. “Let me gooooo!”

“Oh, I can’t do that sweetie.” Heather said while hugging her daughter more tightly. “You’re just so cuddly! But don’t worry. You two can just talk like I’m not even here.”

Rolling her eyes at this with a sigh, Violet stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom.” 

At the mention of the bathroom, Kari’s mind was brought to the slight pressure she as feeling on her bladder. She had drunk a fair amount f juice before dinner. “Um, hurry back!” Kari called to her friend as Violet went up the stairs.

-

Once she finished her business in the bathroom, Violet washed her hands before then switching the sink to cold water and splashing some of it on her face. “Okay, Violet, hanging out here is now a LOT less fun, but it could be worse. I mean, I could be getting forced to use… my…”

A wicked looking half-grin started to form on Violet’s face as an idea for a few laughs at her friend’s expense formed in her head.

-

Downstairs, Kari squirmed a bit more on her mother’s lap. It was surprising how much more a person can need to pee when they actually think about. And as she bit her lip nervously, Kari RALLY needed to go. _Come on Vi, how long does it take to go to the bathroom!_ she thought.

A minute later of squirming in her mom’s arms, she saw Violet walking down the stairs.

“Finally!” Kari exclaimed while pushing herself off her mother’s lap to rush up the stairs. Sadly, her mom jut grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. “Mom! Come on, I gotta goooo!”

“Up up up, you know the magic words, sweetie.” Heather said. Hearing that, Violet perked up and listened more closely.

Face going bright red and one of her legs twitching as she held in her need to go, Kari asked, “Can I pleeeeassse go to the potty, mommy?!” Violet covered her mouth to avoid snickering at that and getting in trouble.

Releasing her daughter’s wrist, Heather said, “Yes, you may.”

“THANK YOU!” And like that, Kari rocketed up the stairs at speeds that would make Dash proud. Reached the bathroom door, the grabbed the handle, turned the knob, and…

It was locked.

“What?!” Kari asked in confusion. Putting a hand between her legs as she squirmed with the need to pee, Kari turned the handle back and forth frantically. “NonononoNO! Mom! The door is locked!”

-

As Heather turned a small screwdriver around in the bathroom door handle while trying to unlock it from the outside, Kari squirmed and bounced on her feet. “Please hurry, mommy!” she begged, hands held between her legs that were clenched tightly together as she tried to control her bladder muscles. “AH! Oh this is bad!”

Sitting on the stairs watching this, Violet had to fight hard to keep an evil and satisfied smile off her face. This was certainly more fun that what they’d been doing before. Heather wasn’t exactly a handywoman, and Kari had been stuck waiting for several minutes now. Might help if you sit down.” she suggested to her BFF.

“No… gotta keep… moving…” Kari got out while scrunching up her face in concentration as her feet moved up and down while her hips gave little wiggles.

None of that was really helping though. Her bladder was full to bursting and she could feel herself on the edge of letting go. Just a few more seconds annnnddd…

“Ahah!” Heather said as she heard the door finally unlock from her efforts. Of course, the next thing she sheard just so happened to be…

“Ahhhooohhh…” Kari moaned/groaned in relief as as her bladder finally gave out. “Hehhhoooo yeah…” she sighed out, face flushed and mouth parted as she wet her diaper and released the pressure that had been so built up in her.

After a good 15 seconds though, when she was finally empty, she looked at her mom and BFF before her face turned fully red as she realized what she’d just done.

“Um… sorry…” she mumbled weakly in embarrassment.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763832719']=[] 


End file.
